Snowbound in Port Charles
by benbrattlover
Summary: CROSSOVER with General Hospital. When the Camdens are unexpectedly stranded & snowbound in the town of Port Charles, they run into old friends, and develop many new relationships. PG to PG13, may or may not increase to R later based on author's whims!


Sorry for the LONG Author's Notes! I Had a LOT of Background Info I needed to Provide! If you don't want to read it All, Just Scroll Down to the Actual Story!

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. This story is a crossover of two of my favorite shows, "7th Heaven", and "General Hospital". The "7th Heaven" characters belong to Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, the ABC Family Channel, the WB Network, any other channel where the show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. The "General Hospital" characters belong to its creators, the (currently idiotic) writers, and the (even more stupid) head honchos at ABC, SoapNet, and the other networks where GH is aired. I don't own any of it, and the only thing I hold claim to is this story itself, and any characters I have created in it. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thank you!

Summary: When the Camdens are unexpectedly stranded, and snowbound in the town of Port Charles, they run into old friends, and develop many new relationships.

Setting: Takes place during winter (just before the Christmas holidays) in Port Charles. But some of the circumstances, events, and sequences of plotlines have been changed or altered in this fanfic from its original versions on the shows. I am taking some liberties from the original shows, either for meeting my favorite wishes, or so that it fits, and works with the characters and plot of my fanfic.

For instance, on "7th Heaven":

Matt is in medical school in New York City, but he isn't married to Sarah (at least not right now), but they do date from time to time.

Even though the whole basketball team incident did happen (as much as I want to make it go away in this fanfic) & Mary did get sent to Buffalo, when she returned to Glenoak for good the first time (during the episode, "Prodigal") she stayed and continued in college with Lucy (meaning the whole flight attendant/moving to Ft. Lauderdale/marrying Carlos and getting pregnant storylines never happened)

But Lucy still managed to meet Kevin, and is with him. Though they aren't married yet, he is living in the garage apartment, and is dating Lucy, and they are planning to get engaged

There was never a car accident with Simon (the whole Paul/Justin Smith storylines never happened)

Simon and Deena never broke up, and she never moved away. She has been living in Glenoak, and has been seeing Simon ever since they were younger. There was never any Cecelia, Georgia, Rose or any of the other flakes that Simon has been with since Deena

Annie & Eric are still the same kind, caring people who helped people in their community like in the early seasons (the whole Annie's moodiness from menopause, and Eric's questioning his career after his bypass surgery never happened)

Cecelia, Chandler, Roxanne, Martin, Sandy, Meredith, Betsy, Vincent, Vic, & Paris and Peter Petrowski don't exist in this fanfic, meaning that it's as if they never appeared on the show.

As for "General Hospital:

After Alexis found out that Luis Alcazar was to blame for the bombing/explosion that killed Kristina & that Sonny was not responsible or at fault for her death, Alexis forgave him. They reconciled, and she told him the truth about baby Kristina, while she was still pregnant. Although Sonny was angry at first about being lied to, and told that Ned was the father of his baby, he quickly understood that she was only just trying to protect their child. He soon forgave Alexis for her deception, and they agreed that once Kristina was born, they would raise her together, by sharing custody.

Meanwhile, Carly found out that she was pregnant, but before long, much to her irritation, dismay, and resentment, Sonny and Alexis had resumed their friendship as if there had never been any animosity between them.

Also, even though the show's storylines happened, it all occurred at a much more rapid and accelerated pace than it did on-screen – meaning that it all happened within a couple of months.

Unlike on the show (where Kristina died in August and Luis Alcazar died in November or December), Luis Alcazar was killed within a few weeks of Kristina's death. Furthermore, Alexis was still pregnant at the time Luis Alcazar died, and the whole Alexis murdering Alcazar/D.I.D/and "Dobson" storylines never happened.

Instead, Brenda killed Luis Alcazar during a fight, after finding out that he had lied to her about inheriting her mother's deadly disease. Although Scott put her on trial for his murder, Sonny & Jax put aside their differences (for once) & with Alexis, they worked together to get Brenda off, and she ended up being acquitted. After so many years of being with Alcazar, and living her life in fear of, not only dying, but also hurting those she loved, like Sonny & Jax, Brenda wanted to focus on herself for a while. She decided to let both Sonny & Jax go, and move on with their lives. Then Brenda left Port Charles, while she moved to Europe and traveled the world.

Meanwhile, within days of Luis Alcazar's death, both his brother, Lorenzo, and Ric Lansing, arrived in Port Charles & all the events involving them on the show (Ric manipulating Carly & Courtney, getting together with Liz, her subsequent miscarriage, Ric's continuing vendetta against Sonny, kidnapping of Carly, & holding her hostage in his panic room, Liz getting poisoned by Faith, & later finding out about Carly & having an embolism from the birth control pills given to her by Ric, & Carly being taken by Lorenzo and held on his yacht) happened, but at a much more rapid and accelerated pace – meaning that it all transpired within a few months, while Alexis was still pregnant.

Ric was arrested for kidnapping Carly, and holding her hostage. Liz immediately filed for divorce after finding out about the Panic Room and everything else Ric did. Unlike on the show, Ric went to trial, was convicted on kidnapping and numerous other charges, and sent to prison for 25 to life.

Courtney's being held prisoner by Lorenzo, & subsequent miscarriage during her escape NEVER happened. She stayed in Port Charles before & during Carly's rescue, and remained pregnant & safe.

However, during her rescue, Carly was injured, and she lost her baby. As a result, she and Sonny began to drift apart.

The tension between them escalated, as Lorenzo and Carly, spent more & more time together, and became increasingly closer to each other, while at the same time Sonny & Alexis's friendship was growing stronger as well. Carly and Sonny were frequently fighting, and spent less & less time living together harmoniously. Then Carly announced that she was in love with Lorenzo, and that she was leaving Sonny to be with him.

Carly and Sonny got divorced, and soon after Carly and Lorenzo got engaged. Though Carly is still in Port Charles, as of right now, I'm not planning on putting her in this story. Michael WILL appear, so just assume that Sonny and Carly have joint custody, and that Michael is staying with Sonny right now.

Once Sonny and Carly's divorce was finalized, Sonny and Alexis got back together, and after a whirlwind engagement, they got married on the beach in Puerto Rico, with Courtney, Jason, Michael, Mike, Nikolas, Gia, Cameron, Zander, Elizabeth, Lucky, Luke, Jax, Ned, and Lulu attending. Courtney was Alexis's maid of honor, and Jason was Sonny's best man. Alexis moved into Sonny's penthouse, and on Valentine's Day, she gave birth to their daughter, Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos.

There was never any Brian Beck, and Jason and Courtney never broke up. They are still together, and are married, and looking forward to the birth of their first child.

Also the Port Charles Hotel fire NEVER happened, so Zander and Cameron are still alive

A.J. is still alive and the whole situation with Lydia Karenin, Nikolas and Stefan NEVER happened.

Essentially, except for what has been stated above, here is the background for this story, in a nutshell.

Alexis and Sonny are together, and Jason and Courtney are together. Carly and Lorenzo are engaged, and are busy planning their wedding. Alexis and Sonny live in Sonny's Penthouse with their infant daughter, Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos, and Michael, whose custody is shared with Carly and Lorenzo. Jason and Courtney are married, and living across the hall from Sonny (Alexis's former Penthouse) and they are eagerly awaiting the birth of their first child. Alexis and Courtney have become close friends, just like Jason and Sonny are. There was NO Brian Beck, there was NO Ross Duncan, Courtney NEVER blinded Liz temporarily, and there was NO Port Charles Hotel fire and Zander and Cameron are still alive and doing well. Also, the Edward Quartermaine in this story is the one played by John Ingle, NOT Jed Allan. The reason I mention this, is because even though I have liked Jed Allan immensely in other roles (in Beverly Hills 90210, for instance) I think he is TOTALLY unsuited for the role of Edward Quartermaine. In fact, in my honest opinion, I think that John Ingle was a PERFECT fit as Edward, and that, among other reasons, Guza, Pratt, Frons and the other executives at GH are COMPLETE MORONS for letting such a talented actor like John Ingle out of a role that was MADE for HIM! The IDIOTS in charge at GH have treated John Ingle and other veteran actors like CRAP, so it's no wonder they are all starting to leave in a mass exodus. At least John Ingle gets to have the last laugh on those fools! Right after being replaced on GH, he landed a prime role on "Days of our Lives". Well, GH's loss is Days gain! In any case, the Edward in my story is played by John Ingle, so when you picture Edward, picture John, NOT Jed Allan.

Matt and Sarah are not married, but they do date occasionally. Mary is living in Glenoak and goes to college with Lucy, and never married Carlos, or had a baby with him. Lucy lives at home too and is dating Kevin who lives in the garage apartment. Lucy is looking forward to being proposed to by Kevin. Simon never got into a car accident and killed anyone. He is still in high school in Glenoak and is dating Deena who never moved away. None of the extraneous new characters (Cecelia, Chandler, Roxanne, Martin, Rose, Georgia, Sandy, Meredith, Betsy, Vincent, Vic, & Paris and Peter Petrowski) exist. The only non-Camden 7th Heaven characters that may appear will be regular recurring characters (members of the Hamilton family, Lou and other church administrators, the Hastings family, Grandpa Charles and Ginger, the Colonel & Grandma Ruth, Kevin & Ben Kinkirk, Wilson West, Robbie Palmer, etc)

Also, I know that this plot seems farfetched (being stranded in a town for several days) and it is totally AU, but as I've said, I am taking some liberties from the original shows, either for meeting my favorite wishes, or so that it fits, and works with the characters and plot of my fanfic. Please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) !

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Pairings: "Sexis" (Sonny/Alexis), "Journey" (Jason/Courtney), "CarLo" (Carly/Lorenzo)

Matt (7H)/Elizabeth (GH)

Mary (7H)/Zander (GH)

Kevin (7H)/Lucy (7H)/Lucky (GH)

Simon (7H)/Georgie (GH)/Dillon (GH)

Ruthie (7H)/Michael (GH)

Robbie (7H)/Maxie (GH)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, please email me! (This darn site won't let me post my email addy in my stories, but there is a link to my email on my bio/profile page. You can get to it by clicking on my name above.)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Simon! Ruthie!" Annie Camden calls out to her son and daughter, on a crisp and cool December morning. "Are you coming? We're going to be late! The Airport Shuttle is going to be here any moment!"

"I'm ready!" exclaims Ruthie as she bounds down the stairs eagerly, wearing jeans and a hot pink turtleneck shirt. Her knapsack is slung over one shoulder and she is pulling a wheeled "flight-attendant" styled rolling suitcase behind her.

"Simon!" yells Annie loudly. "Are you ready, yet? C'mon! We're all waiting for you! Everyone else is downstairs, ready to go! Hurry up!"

Loud footsteps can be heard, as Simon appears, dressed jeans and a black sweater. He is carrying a suitcase, and just like Ruthie, his backpack is held on one shoulder. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he grumbles, as he trudges down the stairs glumly. "I still don't understand why **I** have to go too? Why can't I just stay home by myself?"

Eric frowns. "Because there is NO way on Earth, that your mother and I are going to leave a sixteen year old boy all alone at home, by himself, for almost 3 weeks, while we're all on the other side of the country, in New York."

"But it's not fair!" Simon moans pitifully. "Deena and I were planning on spending our entire vacation together. Now I won't even see her again until school starts! Why do I have to go?"

"Because, we haven't gone on a trip together as a family, in a while. At least not since the twins were born." Annie remarks softly. "We thought it would be a nice idea for everyone to get together at Christmas. But since Matt can't get enough time off to make it worth flying back home, your father and I decided that we would fly out to New York City to see him, and then we'd rent a car and drive up to Buffalo, to spend the holidays with the Colonel and Grandma Ruth. Matt will fly back to New York while we spend the week between Christmas and New Years with your grandparents. Then we'll drive back to the city and spend New Years with him before flying home."

Simon sighs heavily. "You still didn't answer my question!" he accuses. "Why do I have to go?"

Eric looks exasperated. "You have to go because this is a family trip, and you're a part of this family. Everyone is going – including Kevin and Robbie," he answers. "Even Uncle Hank, Aunt Julie and the kids are flying into Buffalo, to spend the holidays with the family. You're going, so just make the best of it!"

"But this was the only free time I was going to have with Deena!" Simon complains bitterly. "Now I won't see her for ages!"

"Oh, grow up, Simon!" Mary snaps crossly. "It's only three measly weeks! Not the rest of your life!"

"Yeah, it's not like you're going to die, being apart from your girlfriend!" adds Lucy, with a snicker. "Believe me, you'll live!"

Simon frowns. "Easy for you to say!" he growls testily. "Both of you are taking your boyfriends with you!"

Lucy takes Kevin's hand into hers, before responding. "Kevin is not just my boyfriend! He's also my soon to be fiancé!" she says, looking at him lovingly. "Well, as soon as he asks me!"

"I told you, I will ask you!" Kevin promises. "But I just want to do it in my own special way, when I'm ready."

"When you do, I'll be ready!"

"As for me, Robbie is NOT my boyfriend!" retorts Mary, her eyes flashing. "We're just friends!"

Robbie nods in agreement. "Yeah! Besides, I'm dating Joy now." He explains. "Kind of."

Lucy looks at Robbie curiously. "Kind of?" she repeats. "What does that mean?"

"Well we decided to take a little break from each other over the holidays. We're still seeing each other…." Robbie adds quickly. "But we've agreed to be free to see other people if we want until Christmas vacation is over."

"Kiss of Death!" Ruthie pipes in. "That's the end of Joy!"

"RUTHIE!" everyone shouts.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is!" Ruthie defends herself. "I see things, and hear things. It happens all the time. People decide to take a short break from each other and the next thing you know, they're history!"

"RUTHIE!" Eric and Annie look at their youngest daughter reproachfully. "That's ENOUGH!"

Ruthie nods. "Okay, okay! You're right!" she mumbles. "I'm sorry, Robbie."

"It's all right." Robbie smiles at Ruthie. "Don't worry about it.

Kevin looks at his watch. "Isn't it about time to be leaving for the airport?" he asks. "We should get there a little early. I'm sure there will be a rush because of the holidays. Also, it will probably take some time for all of us to get through security. Remember, before I moved to Glenoak, I used to work Patrol at the Airport in Buffalo."

Kevin pauses for a moment, looking directly at Lucy and Mary before speaking again. "I know how much difficulty SOME of you have in dealing with Airline Security!" he teases jokingly. "Something about a 'pea-brained moron with a badge'!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Lucy playfully swats Kevin on the arm. "I just had, had a really bad flight! I was not in a good mood! So sue me!"

"I wouldn't do that!" answers Kevin. "If you hadn't gotten hauled in by the Security Guards, we never would have met!"

Eric checks his watch, and clears his throat. "Kevin is right. As soon as the Airport Shuttle gets here, we'll leave. Let's wait outside, on the porch, so we're all ready to go when they get here." he says, as he opens the front door. "All right, gang! Let's get a move on!"

"Mary, Robbie, Lucy, and Kevin, why don't you, Simon and Ruthie take the boys out front and wait for the Shuttle bus, while Eric and I check the house one last time and lock up?"

"Sure thing!" With the exception of Sam and David, whose things are packed with their parents, the others each take their own luggage and head out the front door. Once they are gone, Eric and Annie do a quick survey of the house, making sure all the lights and non-essential appliances are turned off, that all the windows are closed and locked. Then they turn down the thermostat, before taking their own suitcases, and walk out through the front door, locking it shut behind them.

A few moments later, the Shuttle pulls up into the driveway, and after they put their luggage in the trunk, they all clamber into the huge van, and head to the Glenoak Airport for their flight to New York City.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………


End file.
